This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Passive lubrication techniques are commonly employed to lubricate different components of various power transmitting components. Passive lubrication techniques can be desirable due to their relatively low cost. In some situations, however, it can be difficult to obtain robust and reliable lubrication of components in a passive manner were the component spins during operation of the power transmitting component and the lubrication needs to be fed into a radially inner surface of the component. In this regard, surface tension can inhibit migration of the lubrication into a desired area. Moreover, draft (on cast components) and other manufacturing tolerances on the radially inner surface of component may further resist the migration of lubrication into the desired area.